


Sir... the Carpet.

by gAdgEt920



Category: Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: :D, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: Soup ruins a carpet and Dooo's immersion is ruined.
Relationships: Dallas Soup/TheDooo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sir... the Carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Dallas grits his teeth, he didn't like this position one bit but his body was totally betraying him as his cock stands at full mast. For someone as small as Dooo, he sure knew how to get someone on his knees. 

"You look like a very angry boy Dallas, what's wrong?" he asks, looking down at him with an obnoxious smirk.

"N-nothing s-sir..." he says, struggling to speak as he felt the tip of the riding crop caress his shaft.

"Nothing huh? You sure?"

Dallas nods, feeling his cock pulse, if he had topped tonight he plans to leave so many hickeys on him that he'll have to skip his next Omegle recording.

"You're a fucking mess Dallas..." Dooo says, tipping his chin up with the riding crop "Good thing you're pretty though, how about we put that pretty mouth to good use?"

with a gentle hand Dooo urged his head forward to his crotch, erect cock already wanting him. 

While they all joked about their penis sizes, Dooo sure packs a well endowed cock. Dallas almost felt intimidated but thankfully his was bigger... in a way....

"Come on pretty boy, suck it." Dooo says, his Missouri accent coming out. Dallas swallows a lump in his throat as he starts to kiss at the tip. Groans, careful not to touch himself or else Dooo will whip him. He slowly took it all in, making sure to let the man hear the way his cock slid in his mouth.

Dooo moans, swearing under his breath as he guided his head "fuck... that's it... right there..." he cooed, grabbing a fistful of Dallas' hair as he guides his head.

Dallas had to brace himself, planting his palms firm on the ground as he bobbed his head. His eyes flutter as he sinks his head further into Dooo's dick. 

He groans, palms twitching as he felt his cock pulse, Dallas wants to touch himself so badly, he might just burst right now. 

Dooo chuckles, "You're a leaking mess, you really want to cum that bad?" he asks. Dallas notices the strain in his voice, this bitch is about to cum as well.

He feels the grip on his hair tighten, Dooo, groans as he bucks his hips, taking Dallas by surprise as he suddenly feels cum shoot down his throat. As he pulls away he coughs, "F-Fuck... dude, you didn't warn me!" he complains. 

Dooo just chuckles as he sees Dallas, the man doesn't even realized that he came on the floor. "I didn't tell you to cum Dallas."

Dallas stops, seeing the white mess he made "Oh shit.. my carpet!"

Dooo chuckles, pulling Dallas for a kiss "You're ruining my immersion you fuck."

"ME!? Fuck you! You made me cum on my- fucking hell this is gonna be hard to clean."

Dooo shook his head, wrapping his arms around Dallas' head as he jumped at the man. 

Dallas was mad but he instantly forgets what he's mad about for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
